El Abanico del Odio
by Kokomon
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Sasuke se va de Konoha; Sakura en ese tiempo conoce a Deidara que no era un Akatsuki....bueno, drama, muertes, amor y mucho mas en es te fic!... Es un DeiSakuSasu...SakuIta?....bueno lean y disfruten
1. CAPITULO 1 Todo comienza

**CAPITULO 1: Todo comienza.**

Era un día como cualquier otro, las aves volaban, los peces nadaban y nuestro amigo Naruto se encontraba en los fideos de Ichiraku por su quinto tazón de ramen; era un día calido, por ello las kunoishis acordaron ir al río para refrescarse un poco y descansar, (Tsunade les había dado como cosa extraña una semana libre tanto a ellas como a los chicos), todas se verían a la una de tarde frente de la torre del Hokage.

Sakura por su parte se encontraba en su casa acomodando su bolso, ropa de muda, bloqueador solar y esas cosas, ya hacia una semana que había cumplido 17 años cuando escucha unos gritos desde afuera:

**-Sakura-chan! Sakura-cha!..**Se asoma la pelirosada por el balcón que hay en su habitación cuando…

-Sakura**: ¡¡Que pasa Naruto!! ¡Porque gritas así y en la calle!-** Dijo la kunoishi un poco avergonzada por las locuras de su amigo.

-Naruto: **¿Es verdad que van a ir al río?**

-Sakura: **¿Si, quien te lo dijo?-** dijo la chica sin mucha importancia.

-Naruto: **Fue Hinata-chan, ella me contó todo, ¿será que podemos ir con ustedes?**

-Sakura: **¿Ustedes, quienes?- **dijo la pelirosada con un poco de intriga

-Naruto: **No te hagas la loca sabes muy bien a quienes, bueno le puedo decir a Neji, a Shikamaru, Kiba, a Gaara...a… Kakashi-sensei, a Rock lee, a Shino…a… ¡¿Quién más conocemos?!, a… a tú queridísimo Sasuke- **Dijo el ojos azules en un tomo un poco sarcástico.

-Sakura: la pelirosada se colocó roja como un tomate y luego dijo- **¡Es que le piensas decir a todos en el pueblo!-** dice la kunoishi algo calmada luego de la forma en que reaccionó- **Bueno dile a los muchachos y los que quieran ir no hay problema.**

**-**Naruto: **Gracias, Sakura-chan, le voy a decir a los chicos- **ya el rubio se iba cuando..

-Sakura: ¡**Naruto!, ni preguntaste a que hora nos veríamos.**

**-**Naruto: **A verdad, ¿a que hora?- **Lo dice con carita de perritos regañado (Yo: que lindo ¡imagínenselo!).(Inner: ya supéralo!)(Yo: esta bien sigo…)

-Sakura: **A la una de tarde, frente a la torre del Hokage, sean puntuales. **

**-**Naruto: ¡**Si!, nos vemos luego Sakura-chan.** – se despidió el rubio y siguió su camino a casa de sus amigos para informarles del paseo.

-Sakura: **Chao Naruto!-** Dijo desde el balcón

Naruto fue de casa en casa, a los campos de entrenamiento ya qué hay algunos shinobis (como Neji Hyuga), que no descansan por nada y les dijo a los chicos.

Más tarde…

Nos encontramos frente a la torre del Hokage, ya se encontraban hay Sakura, Ino, Temari y Hinata cuando en la lejanía se veían que venían Tenten con Neji y Shikamaru; Tenten y el genio de los Hyuga se encontraban saliendo desde hace algunas semanas en otras palabras ya casi eran novios, y bueno todos conocemos la historia de Temari y Shikamaru, que eran novios desde hace ya 2 años.

Llegan los tres individuos al sitio de reunión. Se saludan, conversan unos minutos en tranquilidad, cuando se escuchan unos gritos de pelea en la lejanía.

-…: ¡**Tú Teme!, ni se porque te dije que vinieras.**

-...: **¡Cállate Dobe!**

-…: **Teme!**

-…:**Ya supéralo! Dobe.**

Los chicos y chicas que ya se encontraban en el sitio de reunión al escuchar esos gritos supieron de inmediato quienes eran.

-Shikamaru: **Es que no pueden estar un día sin pelear ¡que problemático!- **dice el chico de cabellos oscuros, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Neji: **Entiéndelos Shikamaru, son amigos, pero rivales a la ves, son muy parecidos- **dijo el joven Hyuga con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Tenten se sonrojara un poco, ya que le gustaba ver a Neji sonreír aunque se un poco.

Por fin llegaron los eternos rivales, saludaron a todos, naruto como siempre de hiperactivo y Sasuke un poco más sociable (Inner: ya te pasas! Sasuke sociable! Já! Lo que falta es que Naruto esté callado y Kakashi llegue puntualmente) (Yo: ya cállate!, que molesto)- prosigo-

-Sakura: **Hola Sasuke-kun-**dice un poco sonrojada la chica

-Sasuke: **Hola Sakura, me alegra verte- ** el vengador Uchiha, se había dado cuenta en una batalla lo importante que era ella para él.****

**_Flash Back_**

Estaban en una misión rango A, los Jounis Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara y los aún Chunnin Sakura Haruno, que era la medico ninja del equipo, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki; no había sido nada fácil salir victoriosos de esa misión, les había tomado una semana completarla en su totalidad, ya estaban agotados y se encontraban regresando a la aldea oculta entre las hojas cuando…

-Sakura: **Siento un chakra extraño, lo conozco, es algo maligno, no estoy segura- **dijo susurrando- la pelirosada era la integrante del equipo con mejor control del chakra podía detectarlo sin ningún problema, así estuviese muy oculto ella lo podía sentir cosa que sus compañeros de equipo no.

Se ve pasar una especie de figura, era como un animalito, a los pocos metros, era extraña pero a la vez se les hacia muy común.

-Naruto:**!!Escuchen!! Yo he visto eso antes, ¿pero donde?**

-Shikamaru: **Al suelo todos- **al decir esto, el dicho animalito explota creando una gran nube de humo, en la cual los chicos no podían distinguir las cosas, cuando por fin se disipo, pudieron ver que el causante de la explosión era un miembro de Akatsuki, ellos no sabían cual era este ya que solo conocían a Kisame, Itachi a Sasori y a Hidan.

Todos estaban en shock al ver que había que otro integrante de esa banda de asesinos.

-Sasuke:**!¿Cuántos son ustedes?!, ¡¿Cuantos integrantes tiene Akatsuki?!-**Dijo un poco alterado el Uchiha.

-…: **Somos 10 en total, pero activos somos menos.** Al escuchar esa voz Sakura quedo en un shock total, su mente no lo creía, su corazón latía mas rápido y dolorosamente, no quitaba la mirada de en sima del Akatsuki, sus compañeros se quedaron observando a la kunoishi que no decía nada pero su expresión decía mucho.

El Asesino de clase S, se quito el sombrero que traía; luego, todos los presentes en la batalla (Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y claro Sakura), se sorprendieron al ver que el hombre misterioso no era nada más y nada menos que…


	2. CAPITULO 2 ¿Qué paso contigo?

CAPITULO 2: ¿Qué pasó contigo

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Qué pasó contigo?**

El Asesino de clase S, se quito el sombrero que traía; luego, todos los presentes en la batalla (Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y claro Sakura), se sorprendieron al ver que el hombre misterioso no era nada más y nada menos que…

-Sakura: **Deidara…-**susurró la pelirosada-**¡Deidara!**-Gritó la chica al ver que el Akatsuki era su conocido. **"por eso conocía ese chakra, era él" **pensaba la chica mientras corría a donde estaba el rubio para darle un fuete abrazo que él rubio muy tiernamente respondió; pero luego Sakura le dio una cachetada que hizo que el chico volteara la cabeza por completo.

Todos tenían una sonrisa, al ver que el acecino de rango S, era su amigo; menos Sasuke que no sabia quien era él.

-Deidara:** Sé que me merezco eso y más, lo siento- **Bajo la cabeza en forma de casi reverencia.

-Naruto: **Amigo, ¿Qué pasó contigo?**

**-**Deidara: **¿Sakura, no les contastes nada?**

La kunoishi negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura: **No pude me dolía mucho decirlo-** ya iba a comenzar a llorar cuando Deidara la tomo por la cara y…

-Deidara: **Nunca me gustó verte llorar y menos ahora que después de tres largos años te vuelvo a ver.**

-Deidara: **Bueno les cuento lo que pasó…-**No terminó de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-Sasuke: **¡Sakura!, ¿Por qué lo abrazas?, ¿Cómo es que todos ustedes conocen a ese matón?, ¡explíqueme!-** gritaba el Uchiha muy confundido por lo que veía.

-Deidara: **¡Cállate Uchiha!, ¡los malditos Uchiha me tienen arto!, solo porque son del que era el clan más poderoso de Konoha no tienen derecho a creerse los dueños del mundo!- **Dijo el chico muy molesto.

Los presentes (Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sakura), se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la actitud de Deidara, era primera vez que lo veían estallar así de enojo.

-Sasuke: **Y ¿Qué te hice yo?, idiota-**Dijo muy sarcásticamente; cosa que a Deidara lo molestó más, pero él rubio sabía que ese era su propósito.

-Deidara: **Déjame recordar ese día, así te enteras que pasó, de porque odio a los mal nacidos de tú clan y así mis amigos se enteran que ocurrió-**Dijo calmado y con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Hinata: **Naruto, tengo miedo, Sasuke y Deidara tienen carácter fuerte y cuando se destape la bomba va a ser malo. **Susurró la peliazul, cosa que solo escuchó Naruto y Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru: **Es verdad tienes razón Hinata, eso va a ser un problema-**suspiró el jounin-** que problemático.**

-Naruto: **No se preocupen aquí esta Sakura-chan, ella lo para todo, con esa fuerza de Tsunade, cualquiera se calma- **Sonrió Naruto.

-Sasuke: **¡Cállense todos ustedes!, quiero saber que tiene que decir este tipo (**Deidara**).**

Todos mantuvieron silencio mientras…

-Deidara: **Bueno Uchiha todo comenzó cuando…**

_**2º Flash Back**_

Era un día muy bonito en la aldea oculta entre las rocas, se encontraba en su casa el joven chunnin Deidara, sus padres estaban en una misión A y él había llegado de una B por la mañana de ese mismo día, no quería estar en su casa así que decidió ir a caminar un poco; estaba en el centro de su villa y de pronto pasa un jounin corriendo, el rubio se sorprendido le pregunto que qué ocurría.

-Deidara: **¿Qué pasa Mishi-sensei?**

-Mishi: **Deidara ven conmigo, te cuento en el camino.**

-Deidara: **Si**

Se dirigían a la torre del Tsuchikage, el jounin permanecía en silencio, cuando de pronto le dijo a Deidara que iba a ser duro lo que vería; el rubio se preocupo presentía que ocurría y con las palabras de su sensei lo confirmó en parte.

Llegan a la torre, entran a una sala donde había muchos ninjas en tratamiento (el kage de esta villa, también sabia mucho de medicina al igual que Tsunade), y el rubio ve a unos jounis que solían ir a misiones con sus padres; en ese instante fue como que si le cayera un balde de agua fría encima al chico.

-Deidara: **Mishi-sensei, ¿Donde están mis padres?-** dijo abatido el chico.

-Mishi: **Pasa por aquí…-** Abre una puerta.

Se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubio muy parecido a Yondaime en una camilla y una mujer, cabello marrón peinado de lado, con una cola de caballo, ambos con los ojos azules, Deidara era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres tenia los mejores rasgos de los dos.

-Deidara: **Mamá, papá ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué están así?**

-Katsujiro (el papá de Deidara): **Hijo no pudimos con la misión, era muy fuerte.**

-Deidara: **pero… ¿Quién fue, quien te dejó así?**

**-**Misaho (mamá de Deidara): **No sabemos quien era, salió de la nada y nos atacó a todos.**

**-**Deidara: **¿Era uno solo?**

-Katsujiro: **Si hijo, uno solo nos derrotó a todos.**

Deidara sabía perfectamente que en una misión se arriesga la vida, él ya había estado al borde de la muerte en muchas ocasiones, pero es muy diferente que lo estés tú a que lo estén tus seres queridos.

Los padres de Deidara estaban gritando de dolor, era horrible lo que sentían; de repente lanzan unos kunais desde afuera de la ventana, claro los presentes reaccionaron ya qué, cualquier ninja lo hace, pero no los pudieron detener.

En un instante de percataron que le dieron a Katsujiro y Misaho, la mujer murió en segundos y el hombre solo alcanzó a decir, cuidado con el Sharingan cuando también cayó muerto; Deidara de repente comenzó a grita, llorando se sentía mal, sus padres habían muerto, por culpa de alguien, no sabía que hacer solo tenia 15 años no era maduro para soportar algo así de grave, el chico solo pudo salir corriendo de hay, fue directo a su casa y empacó; en la salida de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, se ve una figura, era su sensei, discutieron largo rato y luego Deidara siguió su camino, tenia una pista… el Sharingan.

_**Fin del 2º Flash Back**_

-Sasuke: **Aja… y que tengo que ver yo con eso, seré el único que tuviese el sharingan.**

-Deidara: **Es verdad, pero en ese tiempo ya había ocurrido la tragedia de tu clan y solo quedaban dos personas vivas tú hermano y tú.**

-Sasuke: **Mi hermano murió cuando murió mi clan, de los Uchiha solo quedo yo, el Itachi Uchiha es un traidor que ni la muerte merece seria muy poco dolor para él.**

-Deidara: **Prosigo…**

_**3º Flash Back**_

Ya había pasado un año desde la muertes de sus padres, había tenido muchas batallas las había ganado todas hasta ahora, pero justo ese día en que se encontraba en la frontera para entrar a los bosques de Konoha, fue atacado por 3 ninjas de la cercanía, era unos vagos que solo querían pelear y robarle toso lo que poseía.

Deidara aceptó la pelea, era un tres contra uno, en pleno combate el rubio se da cuenta que tenían un nivel que se podría llamar jounin igual que él, claro no era problema uno a uno, pero y si lo atacaban los tres?.

El rubio empezó a dudar de la lucha, pero le vino el recuerdo de sus padres y siguió luchando, les lanzó unos pajaritos que sacó de sus manos; los tres vagos se quedaron como-…-, ¿qué pasará?, cuando explotan y les hacen mucho daño.

-Deidara: **A ver si se toman la pelea enserio.**

-Vago 1: **Nos subestimas niño.**

Tenia razón el rubio los subestimo y perdió la pelea, quedo medio muerto en la orilla del río de Konoha y sin nada ya que, lo habían robado por estar de altanero.

En la cercanía se veía una chica pelirosada, caminando por el bosque, tenia un semblante triste ya que, hacia un mes atrás el chico al que amaba o sea Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru para así conseguir más poder y matar a su hermano, además esa era su manera de vengar a su clan; ella era la única persona que lo vio salir de la aldea y aunque le declaró su amor, él se fue, dejándola noqueada en un banco.

La kunoishi se dirigía al río porque era su lugar favorito del bosque, hasta que, ve a un chico hay tirado en el suelo a la orilla y decide ir a ver (recordemos que desde que Sasuke se va de la aldea Sakura comienza a entrenar con Tsunade-sama, para ser fuerte y tener el titulo de medico ninja).

-Sakura: **¿Quién eres?- **Dice mientras lo voltea para ver su rostro.

-Deidara: **Soy Deidara ¿Quién eres…-** se desmayó

Sakura en ese instante le dio un poco de su chakra y como la chica tenia súper fuerza se lo llevo cargado.

-Sakura: "El hospital esta lejos, me voy a cansar mucho llevándolo y mi chakra se agota… ¿Qué ago?... ya sé, me lo llevo a mi casa por hoy y mañana lo traslado al hospital, perfecto"

Llegan al apartamento donde vivía la pelirosada (vivía sola porque sus padres se habían mudado a Suna).

-Sakura: "¿Donde lo acuesto?, el sofá es incomodo, puede ser en mi cama, pero ¿donde duermo yo?, eso por los momentos no es tan importante".

La ojos jade se lo llevo a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama, luego salió un momento a la cocina por medicinas, regreso al minuto y le quito la camisa al rubio explosivo y le comenzó a curar todas heridas, en ese instante cuando estaba curando los golpes de su cara, Deidara se despertó.

-Sakura: **Hola soy Sakura Haruno, me dijiste que te llamabas Deidara ¿De donde eres?**- Dijo con animo característico de Naruto

-Deidara: Simplemente perdió el conocimiento.

Sakura no se extraño de nada ya que, lo veía débil, y Tsunade siempre le decía que el cuerpo se repone al día no a la hora, la chica tenia hambre así que se dio un buen baño y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para comer, pensó en el chico que dormía en su habitación

-Sakura: "¿Qué comerá?, bueno hay algo que a todos les gusta desde el más exigente hasta el que come hasta piedra con salsa"

Dicho esto la ojos jade empezó a hacer bolas de arroz, que según ella, a todos les gustan, terminó de preparar y como Deidara no despertaba ella comió y dejó algunas en un plato, con un cartelito que decía: Si te da hambre cómelas son tuyas, Sakura.

Satisfecha por comer y estar bañadita, fue a dormir, agarró una colchoneta, unas almohadas y unas cobijas y se armó una cama a un lado de donde dormía el chico, así podría vigilarlo bien.

Sakura estaba en su cama, justó antes de dormir, se acordó cuando el chico le dijo, soy Deidara, la chica sonrió y sonrojó un poco lo cual la sorprendió.

-Sakura: "¿Por qué me sonrojo si pienso en él?, me recuerda un poco a Sasuke-kun-suspira-"

-Sakura: **Deidara, lindo nombre y el chico no esta nada mal-**ríe-** pero que digo, es mi paciente, ay mañana decido. –**se durmió la joven.

Justo cuando ella se queda dormida, el chico se despierta, se voltea y la ve durmiendo, el chico se impacto por la belleza que sus ojos veían, hizo un esfuerzo y se paró justo llegó a la cocina y vio la comida que era para él, leyó la nota y sonrió.

-Deidara: "¡bolas de arroz, mi favorito!", se dispuso a comer; luego agarró y fue de nuevo a acostarse, la quería acostar en su cama para el dormir en el suelo, pero no podía estaba muy débil.

-Deidara: "Si pudiera te cargaría, mereces dormir cómoda mi flor".-¿Qué digo?, creo que… creo que me gusta Sakura… que bello nombre…

-Deidara: "notas mentales: 1- Entrenar, 2- Buscar información, 3- Trabajar para conseguir dinero, 4- Conquistar a Sakura. Dicho esto el shinobi cayó como piedra del sueño.


	3. CAPITULO 3 Te voy a conquistar!

**CAPITULO 3: ¡¡Te voy a conquistar!!.**

Era otro día hermoso en Konoha, eran alrededor de las 8:00 a.m., cuado suena el despertador, había una joven de cabellos rosados durmiendo en el piso a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba el chico rubio, al escuchar el estruendoso ruido la kunoishi se despertó muy rápido, para apagarlo no quería que Deidara se despertara, sino era por él mismo (cuando se despertase por él mismo, querría decir que ya había dormido lo suficiente, en otras palabras ya tenia energía).

-Sakura: **Por poco y lo despierto- **dijo la chica susurrando y con una leve sonrisa, luego agarró y guardo la colchoneta donde había dormido y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

Unos minutos después, la joven salió del baño y se vistió, llevaba un short negro, una blusa ajustada pero cómoda rosa y sus zapatos normales de ninja (YO: ¿Es que en Konoha no hay zapaterías?, Inner: No se, pero todos usan esas sandalias raras).

-Sakura: **Veamos…- **Se dijo así misma viendo el refrigerador en la cocina.- **unas tostadas con huevo y tocino, estará bien .**

La kunoishi se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para dos, cuando…

-Deidara: **Buenos días, disculpa las molestias que te estoy causando.**

-Sakura: **Todo lo contrario, no es molestia soy médico ninja es mi deber-**dijo la chica sonriendo, cosa que hizo a Deidara tomar un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Deidara: **Disculpa, ¿Dónde esta el baño?**

**-**Sakura: **La primera puerta a la derecha- **señalado el camino- **si quieres hay una toalla de más, para que tomes un baño.**

**-**Deidara: **Si, eso me gustaría mucho, gracias-** Se dirigió hasta el lugar a donde iba.

Tanto Sakura como Deidara, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno pensaba en el otro.

-Sakura: "¿Cuántos años tendrá?, ¿será soltero y sin compromisos?, Kami-sama que cosas pienso".

-Deidara: Enjabonándose (Yo: ¡Dios! Inner: ¡Otro Dios!- un chorrito de sangre tipo anime-), "tengo un pequeño plan, a ver si funciona, así sabré muchas cosas a la ves"- dicho esto el joven salió se secó y salió con la toalla terciada en su cintura.

-Deidara: **Oye… disculpa pero, ¿no tienes pomadas para heridas?- **con su respectiva toalla.

-Sakura: **Si un momen…-** dice mientras se va volteando, para conseguir a Deidara con su torso descubierto, con el cabello suelto (así tipo Izumo, sino saben quien es pongan el google imágenes), y en paños menores, la joven se le había olvidado que iba a decir (Yo: y ¿a quien no? Hasta a mí se me iba olvidando Inner: ¡ya! Supe... yaba se me olvido que iba decir, ups…)- **Aquí está la cremita, de esta te eche un poco anoche, para sanar tus heridas- **roja como un tomate.

-Deidara: **Gracias- **rojo como otro tomate- **¿me podrías echarla tú?, es que no llego y tú eres la medico .**

**-**Sakura: **Claro- "con mucho gusto , já y yo triste"-**pensó la ojos jade.

-Sakura: **Ve a vestirte, así sirvo el desayuno y cuando bajes te la aplico ¿si va?.**

**-**Deidara: **Esta bien-** el futuro miembro de Akatsuki, siguió hasta la habitación y se colocó un short por las rodillas y llevada en la mano una camisa normal.

-Deidara: **Ya legué **

**-**Sakura: **Ya está la comida, vamos a echarte la pomada para comer.**

Deidara se sentó en un banquito y Sakura le comenzó a aplicar la crema, ambos estaban ruborizados, pero ninguno se miraba, sería obvio que iba la notar el enrojecimiento del otro.

-Sakura: "¿Qué es eso?, ¿le pregunto?-pensaba la chica para sus adentros.

-Sakura: ¿**Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

-Deidara: **Si claro lo que quieras**

Aún no empezaban a comer, en ese momento el chico se ponía la camisa y Sakura lavaba sus manos llenas de crema para heridas.

-Sakura: **¿Qué cosas, son las que tienes en las manos?, sin ofender**

**-**Deidara: **No me ofendes, son bocas tengo una en cada mano, eso es propio de mi clan, así como de los Hyuga el Byakugan, o de los Aburame el control de los insectos.**

**-**Sakura: **A ok, así como en los Uchiha el Sharingan.**

Al escuchar esa palabra Deidara soltó un par de lagrimas que Sakura pudo ver con un poco de dificultad.

-Sakura: **¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando mencioné eso?- **pregunto ella con mucha duda.

-Deidara: **No quiero hablar de eso ahora, comamos…-** al decir lo último u expresión corporal cambió.

Se sentaron a tomar su desayuno y…

-Sakura**: ¿T e gustaron las bolas de arroz?**

**-**Deidara: **Si y mucho, con mi platillo favorito.**

**-**Sakura: -"lo sabía a todos les gustan las bolas de arroz"-pensó mientras comía con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-.

Pasó un rato, Deidara se ofreció a lavar los platos cosa que a Sakura le gustó, ella odiaba hacer eso.

-Deidara: **¿Me darías un paseo por Konoha?, tengo añales que no vengo y ya no me acuerdo de nada.**

**-**Sakura: **Esta bien- **dicho esto los 2 shinobis se dispusieron a dar una vuelta por la aldea.

A los 10 minutos.

-Sakura: **Estos son los fideos de Ichiraku, se come muy bien y siempre esta mi amigo… ¡NARUTO!- **aparece frente a ella, con su expresión habitual (una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

-Naruto: **Hola Sakura-chan, ¿Quién es tu amigo?-.-**

**-**Sakura: **Se llama Deidara, Deidara Naruto, Naruto Deidara- **dijo en forma para presentarlos.

-Deidara: **Mucho gusto, soy chunnin, vengo de la aldea de la roca **(Yo: aclaro, cuando se fue de su aldea tenia de rango chunnin, pero el ya tiene el poder de un jounin de elite).

-Naruto: **Pues ya lo escuchaste soy Naruto Uzumaki, y también soy chunnin-**Dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa muy amplia, cosa que a Deidara le llamo la atención.

-Deidara: **Sakura veo que tú amigo es muy sociable, jejeje seremos muy buenos amigos-** dijo el futuro miembro de Akatsuki estrechando su mano con Naruto.

-Sakura: "Umm… curioso Naruto suele tener buenos presentimientos de la gente y si fue así con Deidara (amistoso) eso quiere decir es una buena persona"- pensó la pelirosada muy feliz-.

- Sakura: **Deidara, ¿seguimos?-** pregunto la kunoishi con una sonrisa.

-Deidara: **Si, un placer conocerte Naruto, nos veremos luego.**

-Naruto: **¡Claro! Dattebayo!**

-Sakura: **Chao Naruto-** Se despidió con la mano al igual que su amigo.

Siguieron su camino, pasaron por la academia, por la torre del Hokage donde se encontraba Tsunade-sama, fueron al campo de entrenamiento número 3, donde solía entrenar con Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sasuke antes de irse con Orochimaru.

Luego llegaron al bosque donde se detuvieron para descansar, para ser exacto el sitio, era donde se vieron por primera ves, donde estaba Deidara en el suelo a punto de morir.

-Sakura: **Aquí es donde…-**Se quedo callada ella al escuchar que el terminaba la frase.

-Deidara: **Nos conocimos.**

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y el chico al verla así a ella también se ruborizó un poco, duraron hay sin decirse nada por aproximadamente media hora (30 minutos), luego él rompió ese incomodo silencio con una pregunta.

-Deidara: **Sakura, me puedes decir ¿Qué es el Sharingan?**

-Sakura: **Claro, es uno de los tres Genjutsu que existen, tiene 2 evoluciones el normal que posee en su desarrollo total 3 marcas y el Mangekyou Sharingan, que para tener este se necesita matar a tu mejor amigo.**

**-**Deidara: **Wao… matar a tu mejor amigo y… ¿conoces a alguien que posea el Sharingan?**

**-**Sakura: **Si mi sensei Kakashi Hatake, por alguna extraña razón lo tiene, pero en un solo ojo, creo que se regalo un amigo cuando eran pequeños y… la otra persona es un… antiguo amigo… miembro de mi equipo… Sasuke Uchiha. –**Como se lo imaginaran la última oración lo dijo muy triste.

-Deidara: **¿Por qué te pones triste, mi flor de cerezo?**

Al pronunciar esas palabras la ojos jade se quedo como en cero, realmente el chico que se encontraba a su lado la había llamado de esa forma, no lo podía creer. En ese instante ella le contó todo sobre Sasuke, por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía a gusto con él (Yo: Já! Y ¿Quién no? Inner: bueno esta bien, tienes razón, yo también lo estaría). Le dijo desde que Itachi los mató a todos hasta que Sasuke tenía 1 meses que se había marchado y todo eso ustedes saben…

La chica de un segundo a otro comenzó a llorar, el ojos azules vio que era la primera oportunidad, agarró a Sakura y la recostó en su hombro, como para que sintiese apoyo (esta él recostado en la parte de debajo de un árbol y bueno ella recostada de él); no se como la chica se había quedado dormida y luego a los minutos él, quedando se hay dormidos en el césped (era medio día, con calorcito rico, y brisa; cualquiera se duerme ).

Como a las 2 horas el chico se despierta su ve que Sakura aun dormía el sonrió, la cargó (no se donde sacó fuerza) y la llevó hasta la casa de esta; cuando llegaron el rubio la acostó en su cama y él teniendo en cuenta que no sabía donde estaban las cosas intentó hacer el almuerzo, cosa que por él olor de la comida la chica se despertó.

–Sakura: **Qué haces Dei?– **preguntó entre bostezos y tallándose los ojos.

–Deidara: **El almuerzo** – dijo con una sonrisa. (Yo: él tiene una linda sonrisa Inner: Si es verdad, tan bello Dei-kun! Yo: Nunca creí hacerme amiga de mi inner. Inner: !Supéralo pues!)-"Me llamo Dei" pensó el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

_(Cuando se encontraron con Naruto y en el bosque eran como las 8:30 a.m.)_

-Sakura: **Huele bien, pero ¿como sabias donde estaba todo?**

**-**Deidara: **Investigando en las gavetas, el refrigerador **(Yo: en mi país es nevera).-** Así conseguí todo, bueno ya casi esta listo…espero que te guste.**

La aprendiz de la Hokage se sentía extraña, ni ella sabia que tenía, era un sentimiento no muy común; la chica solo se limito a decir:

-Sakura:** Me muero de ganas por probar la comida, si sabe como huele te llevas el premio a chef.-** Dijo divertida y con un toque sarcástico.

Los chicos s sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a comer, Sakura al probar esa comida solo pudo decir a todo pulmón -**EXPECTACULAR!- **realmente el chico cocinaba delicioso.

Luego de comer, decidieron dar un paseo y hay fue cuando…

-Sakura: **Dei… ¿Por qué tanto interés en el Sharingan?**

-Deidara: Solo se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, para lo que le respondió-** Es que si estoy en Konoha, es porque aquí vivían los portadores del Sharingan y quiero saber quines son, uno de esos… mató a mi mamá y a mi papá y no pienso dejarlo así. –** soltó unas lagrimas.

-Sakura: **Solo siento mucho Dei-kun…** "Pensamientos de Sakura: **Le pasó lo mismo que Sasuke, pero… ¿quién abra sido?**

**-**Sakura: **¿Cuándo fue?**

-Deidara: **Más o menos, hace unos 6 meses y lo único que se es que fue alguien del clan Uchiha.**

Dejaron de hablar de temas tristes y se izo de tarde, eran alrededor de las 6 p.m. y se estaba montando la puesta de Sol; los chicos se quedaron a verla, ambos sentían cosas en sus estómagos, en eso están sentados uno al lado del otro y la kunoishi posó su cabeza en el hombro del ojos azules.

-Deidara: "Esta es mi oportunidad es ahora o nunca"-pensó

El chico agarró el mentón de la pelirosada y la besó, fue un beso tierno y lleno de dulzura, la chica al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos reaccionó y respondió en beso; cuando se termino estaban rojos como los ojos de Itachi y en eso ella se colocó otra ves en la posición que tenia antes (su cabeza en el hombro de Deidara), él pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella y la abrazó.

Se terminó la puesta de Sol y siguieron su rumbo a la casa de Sakura, no se porque había un silencio incomodo; ya estaban en la entrada de Konoha y justo en la banca donde Sasuke había dejado inconsciente a Sakura, se sentó Deidara mirando el cielo que ya tenia algunas estrellas; la ojos jade se sentó a su lado.

-Sakura: **¿En que piensas?-** dijo entre una media sonrisa

-Deidara: **En como te voy a decir esto- **se quedó callado.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y el chico habló.

-Deidara: **No se que me pasa, desde que te vi me hechizantes, mi corazón late rápido, solo pienso en ti, creo… creo… creo… que estoy enamorado de ti mi flor de cerezo.**-bueno si antes estaba rojo, con o que dijo pasó a vinotinto.

La chica al escuchar esto solo se lanzó sobre él y le dio un beso aun más tierno, aun más dulce, pero tenia algo extra, eso era… amor**.**

**-**Deidara: **Se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**-**Sakura: La chica se mordía el labio de abajo- **Si, si quiero.**

Luego de algunos besos más siguieron su camino en eso que se paran del banco, dos personas los veían con intriga y una sonrisa.

- Kotetsu: **¿Isumo, vistes eso?**

**-**Isumo: **Si, se ven muy lindos- **Dijo algo gay.

-Kotetsu: **Oye, ¿qué te pasa?, eso sonó raro…**

**-**Isumo: **Kote… no te gustaría algo conmigo? **

**-**Kotetsu: **¿QUÉ TE PASA?, ¿ESTAS BORRACHO?-**el jounin cabello de erizo estaba realmente aterradoy más cuando ve que Isumo se le acerca peligrosamente.- luego cerró los ojos.

Isumo no paraba de reír, estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, le dolía el estomago, no paraba de reír todo había sido una broma, luego de esto Kotetsu le dio un golpe que Isumo recordaría toda su vida.

Los chicos llegaron a casa y se dieron un baño (cada uno separado, en momentos diferentes), se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina, tanto Sakura como Deidara se comieron una manzana y luego se fueron a dormir, esta ves Sakura en su cama y Deidara en el colchón a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron desayunaron y fueron a que Tsunade; le explicaron que él era de la aldea oculta entre las rocas y toda la cosa.

La Godaime dio permiso a que él se quedara en Konoha sin ningún problema, aparte de eso él se unió al equipo Kakashi, con el pago de las misiones pagaba la comida y gastos de la casa junto con Sakura.

**Flash Back**

-Deidara: **Ya vengo, voy a buscar un departamento para mudarme.**

**-**Sakura: **¿Para qué?, si quieres un cuarto sabes que esta el que esta junto al mió. –** dijo con carita de perrito regañado, si hubiese puesto esa cara cuando Sasuke se iba de la aldea, de seguro no se hubiese ido.

-Deidara: **No es eso, solo que no me gusta ser mantenido.**

-Sakura: **Entonces, paguemos las cosas entre los dos y ya .**

**-**Deidara: **¿Por qué siempre me convences?- **dijo extremadamente pícaro.

-Sakura: **mmm… será que me quieres… y no quieres dejarme solita.**

**-**Deidara: **Jejeje, tal ves sea eso, entonces resuelto.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ya él había ascendido a ser jounin de elite y de ves en cuando iba a misiones como líder de los ANBU (así como Kakashi).

Dos años después…

Se podía ver una chica de cabellos rosados cuyo cuerpo había cambiado mucho, le salieron curvas (no como en Shippuden, que párese una tabla de surf), ella ya tenia 16 años de edad y a su lado se veía un rubio, con un gran físico, sus hombros anchos, su torso lleno de músculos, en pocas palabras estaba buenísimo el hombre, este era Deidara que ya tenía 19 años; aun eran novios y vivían en la casa de Sakura, cada quien aportando cosas.

Tenían sus momentos tristes como cuando a Sakura le llegaba la visita del mes o lo que le vienen solo a las mujeres o como me entiendan, y se ponía melancólica y deprimida y Deidara tenia que consolarla con cuidado por sus cambios de animo, o cuando Deidara se despertaba de mal humor ella tenia que ablandarle el corazón, cosa que en realidad era fácil, o cuando Sakura enfermaba y él rubio tenia que lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa, cocinar y atenderla a ella, o cuando ella lo golpeaba porque cuando caminaban tomados de la mano, las bocas en las manos de el ojos azules se habrían y pasaban su lengua por la mano de Sakura, cosa que ella odiaba, o en pleno beso el pasaba su mano por su cintura y si ella tenia una blusa o playera corta la mal nacida boca se habría y le pasaba la lengua por la cintura, cosa que también odiaba.

Pero con todas sus cosas se llevaban de lo mejor a Sakura se le veía un brillito en los ojos, por su parte el futuro miembro de Akatsuki se izo amigo de todos los amigos de Sakura como: Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari y todo el gentío que conocía a la kunoishi en otras palabras Deidara fue aceptado en Konoha.

Era sábado en la noche, venían de regreso de la fiesta de 18 años de Naruto, cuando llegaron a casa subieron directamente al cuarto, se acostaron en cama de Sakura que ahora era matrimonial (mas comodidad) (no piensen mal), prendieron la TV que estaba frente a esta cama y comenzaron a ver una película de terror "terror en amityville", la chica estaba muerta de miedo mientras su novio la abrazaba, la película tenia una parte no apta para menores, pero eso no importo mucho, Sakura en esa parte solo se sonrojo un poco era primera ves que veía algo que parecía pornografía.

La película se termino y de pronto comenzaron a ver videos de música, Sakura se acostó ya que le dolían las nalgas y Deidara permanecía a su lado, la kunoishi de repente vio un programa que ella veía y se estaba terminado; él se apoderó del control del televisor y ella de forma muy extremadamente femenina por no decir seductora se acerco a él y lo beso quitándole el control, él le siguió el juego y…


	4. Nota Importante

**Hola!**

A todos mis queridos lectores que siempre están pendientes de mi Fic, no he publicado ya que, me encuentro editando todos los capítulos desde el 1. (en otra pagina tengo hasta el 8)

Eso es porque, mi Fic fue criticado en , hay me dijeron cuales fueron mis errores y algunas críticas tenían razón, así que decidí tomar el consejo y escribir de otra manera que a decir verdad así se ve mejor, es más profesional y esta mas chido.

Cuando publique próximamente en una semana, será el nuevo Capitulo 1…les sugiero que lo relean, esta mejor ahora, también quiero que me digan si esta mejor así o como antes…y leyendo mi propio Fic me di cuenta que cometí errores… en algunas cosas y el problemita de los Flash Back me algunas veces me enredaron incluso a mí.

Hay esta más detallado y mejor…los Capítulos serán más largos y mejores y la verdad si leen desde donde lo deje puede que no entiendan algunas cosas, ya que, fueron pocos pero cambie algunas cosas.

Espero que lo lean desde el inicio, y así de todas maneras se recuerden de cosas que pasaron…y como recompensa por volver al inicio y no decía que pasa en el próximo capítulo…les voy a publicar el primer capítulo de mi próximo Fan Fic titulado **"Malos ojos son cariño"**…

Recuerde algo…sin ustedes como mis lectores yo no sería nadie…no tendría razón por cual escribir... por eso intento que sea mejor desde el inicio…y mil disculpas por los que querían la continuación…será publicada en mucho más tiempo.

"Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, pero soy la autora del fic y puedo decidir qué hacer con él, mientras este en los parámetros establecidos".

Sin más que decir...espero me disculpen y lean de nuevo el Fic… y a los que están leyendo esto, muchísimas gracias.

Los quiero mucho a todos mis fieles lectores!!

Besos a todo!

**ERoKyxXx**


End file.
